


Trouble in Paradise

by tebby (sharonsnatalia)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Trials and Trebuchets (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M, serious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonsnatalia/pseuds/tebby
Summary: Tebethy and Dobbard find themselves in a rough spot. Can they work their way through it?





	Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazann/gifts).



> Dobby fucks. 
> 
> Just a crossover between something great and something written by JK Rowling. 
> 
> Listen to Trials & Trebuchets, a 5th edition Dungeons & Dragons podcast, on ITunes, Google Play, or your preferred podcast service (probably). Check out their twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/trialsandtrebs?lang=en)

"I can't do this anymore, Tebethy!" Dobby bellowed. "I can't do US anymore!"  


"Oh, are we breaking out the full names now, Dobbard?" Teb yelled.

"This! This is the problem! We can't have a conversation anymore! All we do is yell at each other!" howled Dobby.

"Maybe we don't love each other anymore!" Teb screeched. 

"What?" Dobby quieted.  


"You heard me you slut." yawped Teb. 

Teb let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never read Harry Potter. Send tweet.


End file.
